Deep Conversations
by mystic queen
Summary: Join Keena and I as we talk about Forceable Entry,and have one of the most thought-provoking debates ever seen on ff.net. Lol,R&R!!


A/N-the day? saturday night/sunday morning. the place? AOL. the people? me and my friend keena. the convo says it all. enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ronda: got booted  
  
Keena: darn internet!!  
  
ronda: *sniff* :'(  
  
Keena: I'd kick it if I could lol  
  
ronda: yeah,me too  
  
Keena: *instead Keena kicks her desk*  
  
ronda : *hopes keena didn't stub her toe...that hurts dude*  
  
Keena: I'm wearing my kick butt shoes! So I no get hurt! :-D  
  
ronda: ;-) *thumbs up*  
  
Keena: *waves her Keena flag* YEAH!  
  
ronda : lol, i had pepsi today!!  
  
Keena: I mixed Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, Sierra Mist, Coca cola, and Mountain Dew together at a gas station pop machine!!  
  
ronda : oh my god,you must have been exploding with hyperness  
  
Keena: I still am, that was just an hour ago  
  
ronda: lol, the keena won't be going to bed for awhile!  
  
Keena: Yesterday I didn't go to bed till 5am-ish  
  
Keena: I woke up at 1pm lol  
  
ronda : lol, you sound like me  
  
Keena: I had odd sleepy habits  
  
Keena: *have  
  
ronda: i went to bed yesterday at 4,woke up at 12 cuz me and mommy had to go to the mall  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda: i'll prolly be on all night  
  
Keena: Me too  
  
ronda: ooh! guess what?  
  
Keena: and I gots to go to church in the morning.... I'll be asleep during mass!  
  
Keena: WHAT?  
  
ronda: i got forceable entry today :-D  
  
Keena: *gasps* Oooooh!!  
  
Keena: I gots a new Matt & Jeff action figure set!!  
  
ronda: *applauds*  
  
:ronda: but the cd is really good  
  
ronda: chris benoit has the best song  
  
Keena: yeah I downloaded it a month ago  
  
ronda: i'm gonna end up playing it out,lol  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda : *wishes she were chris benoit*  
  
Keena: *wishes she was... SUPER KEENA!!*  
  
ronda: lol  
  
ronda: but you're BLOSSOM!  
  
Keena: oh yeah lol  
  
ronda : i got the tough powerpuff  
  
ronda : *flexes muscles*  
  
Keena: I'm the leader!! *poses heroically* lol  
  
ronda: lol  
  
ronda: *ish listening to 'one of a kind'*  
  
Keena: *ish listening to "live for the moment"*  
  
ronda : ack! i HATE that one  
  
Keena: It's not good for the Hardyz, but it grows on ya  
  
Keena: I like Monster Magnet's music, it's not their best though  
  
ronda : maybe it's one of those songs you really have to sit and listen to...i like raven's though  
  
Keena: Raven's is cool  
  
ronda : lita's kicks ass!!  
  
Keena: YEAH!  
  
ronda: i even like 'the beautiful people' and i don't like manson  
  
ronda : i already know the words,lol i keep goin around whispering them in my brother's ear  
  
Keena: lol  
  
Keena: I didn't like Drowning Pool's rendition of "The Game" I'm a big fan of theirs, but it sounded wrong  
  
ronda : oh,GOD,that sucks!! motorhead should kick their asses!!  
  
ronda: oh,but,the new raw theme is SO good  
  
Keena: *nods* Yesh it is  
  
ronda : *ish listening to it now*  
  
ronda : jericho's sucks too  
  
ronda : i was vewwy disappointed  
  
Keena: So was I, they shoulda put the Fozzy version on it  
  
ronda : sevendust totally messed up a great song. i don't think chris changed it though,thank god  
  
Keena: Sevendust shall be sacrificed to the gods of music!! lol  
  
ronda: *agrees*  
  
ronda : i think i like the raw theme so much cuz of the chorus, i mean,how can you not like a song that says 'play my fuckin music'?  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda: i think that's another reason why i like lita's cuz it says "so fuck your rules,man"  
  
Keena: YEAH! Profanity rulz!  
  
ronda :-D yeah it does  
  
Keena: *waves her flag* GO PROFANITY!!!  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda : *ish head profanity cheerleader*  
  
Keena: *ish Ronda's understudy*  
  
ronda : lol  
  
ronda: i like that neurotica song,too  
  
ronda: *ish listening to it*  
  
ronda: i'm goin around trying to see if anyone has the lyrics to some of the songs  
  
ronda : do you like vinces?  
  
Keena: It's okay  
  
ronda : yeah.. it's kinda.....feh  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda : *giggles* it's on lita's now...can't wait til the chorus...  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda : *giggles* it's on the chorus now...he just said it!  
  
Keena: *waves flag* YEAH!!  
  
ronda : i like when he starts screaming it over and over...like right now!!  
  
Keena: yeap, that's fun to scream along with  
  
ronda: yeah...i have to do it in my head,cuz mom's around  
  
Keena: lol, I do it when I'm in my car. I pop the CD in and start yelling  
  
ronda: lol  
  
Keena: yelling is fun  
  
ronda: *starts the CD over again, puts it immediately on creed*  
  
ronda: austin should go back to the disturbed theme, it kicks major ass  
  
Keena: that it did  
  
ronda: i dunno what he was thinking,using the old theme again. it's so...bleh  
  
Keena: *nods*  
  
ronda : *giggles,plays chris benoit's theme AGAIN*  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda : i can't resist it! i know mostly all the words!!  
  
Keena: I know! It's fun to shout!! lol  
  
ronda: yes....yes it is!!  
  
ronda: especially the chorus...really loud  
  
ronda : but,alas, i'm only screaming in my mind,lol  
  
Keena: WHATEVER!!!!  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda : my mother would be like,what the hells wrong with you?!  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda : ok it's almost at the end,should i play it again??  
  
Keena: yesh!  
  
ronda: score!  
  
ronda: *puts it on repeat*  
  
ronda: *giggles*...oh,i'm so weak  
  
Keena: REPEAT!!  
  
ronda: i put rvd's on repeat,too  
  
Keena: cool  
  
ronda : i know the words and stuff to austin's theme,so i don't listen to it that much  
  
ronda: YaY!! rocky'll be hosting SNL again on april 13!  
  
Keena: i know! Maybe some wrestlers will come along like last time!!  
  
ronda : *wishes for jericho*  
  
Keena: *wishes with Ronda*  
  
ronda : *giggles as benoit's theme starts to play again*  
  
ronda: lol  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda: i was nodding my head to the chorus all of a sudden,and mother stopped and looked at me like i was crazy  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda: *sings to the chorus* sing with me keena!!  
  
Keena: *sings with Ronda*  
  
ronda: it's at the beginning again...i'm gonna give the repeat button a rest  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda: it'll prolly be the first thing i listen tomorrow  
  
ronda : to*  
  
Keena: *nods*  
  
ronda: they messed up edge's theme SO bad...i don't even listen to it...OOH rvd's on!  
  
Keena: ONE OF A KIND!!!  
  
ronda : *grins* YEEEES!  
  
Keena: :-D  
  
ronda: *sings* the fear i see when i look in your eyes,makes you believe i'm one of a kind  
  
Keena: the fear I leave in the back of your mind makes me believe I'm one of a kind  
  
ronda : *screams* the second you wrote that,they said it!!  
  
ronda: *puts it on repeat*  
  
Keena: REALLY??  
  
Keena: COOL!!  
  
ronda: i've got this feeling deep inside,but what it is i just don't know  
  
ronda: lol, that's about all i know in the first verse  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda: you know anything other than the chorus?  
  
Keena: no....  
  
ronda: *giggles* ONE OF A KIND!!  
  
Keena: *holds a big sign that says "ONE OF A KIND!!"* lol  
  
ronda : lol  
  
ronda : at least we know the chorus,and that's ALL that matters!!  
  
Keena: YEAH!  
  
ronda: ok,let's sing it! *what do you see?!*  
  
Keena: The fear I see in the back of your eyes...  
  
ronda: makes you believe i'm ONE OF A KIND!!  
  
Keena: The fear I leave in the back of your mind...  
  
ronda : makes you belive i'm ONE OF A KIND!  
  
ronda : *giggles* it's on 'the beautiful people' now  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda: i'm giggling entirely too much...  
  
ronda : damn pepsi!  
  
Keena: yesh you are, but so am I  
  
ronda: *nodnod* ok. i'm trying to find a pic of trish and trips when she was bent over or whatever,and i can't find one!!  
  
Keena: lol OMG  
  
ronda : *cries cuz she can't find it*  
  
ronda: hey,our other fave song is on! *play that fuckin music...*  
  
Keena: PROFANITY!!! YEAH!  
  
ronda : *sings* move to the music,play that fuckin music,move to my music,yeah  
  
ronda : it's on raven now  
  
Keena: RAVEN! *breaks out her shooping cart full of stuff*  
  
ronda: lol  
  
ronda : *cries* WHY CAN'T I FIND A PIC OF HUNTER'S HEAD IN TRISH'S CROTCH?!?!!?  
  
Keena: Look! I gots a Shtop Sign!!!  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda : *giggles,points at the garbage can lids*  
  
Keena: Want one?  
  
ronda : sure,what the hell!  
  
Keena: *hands Ronda a lid* Now go hit someone!  
  
ronda: OK!!*hits her brother*  
  
ronda: tazz'z on  
  
Keena: lol  
  
Keena: put you're bro in the tazzmission!!  
  
ronda: *hits her brother repeatedly,til he threatens her*....the big meanie  
  
Keena: Darn him!  
  
ronda : lol, i would if i could, bro is 6'5", i'm 5'6"  
  
Keena: lol  
  
Keena: attack the knees!! Smack him there, he'll fall!  
  
ronda: *giggles, eyes bro's knees*  
  
Keena: *giggles with Ronda* DO IT!!  
  
ronda: *does a karate yell,kicks bro in the knees, bro set me up for the chokeslam*  
  
ronda: YaY! our other song is on! *so fuck your rules,man!!*  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda: YAY!! he's screaming it!  
  
Keena: SCREAMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keena: *screams*  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda: *giggles, screams in her mind*  
  
ronda : should i press repeat??  
  
Keena: yesh  
  
ronda : *laughs maniacally, pushes the repeat button*  
  
ronda: i could belly dance to this,lol  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda : *rolls stomach,tries to imitate shakira*  
  
Keena: lol  
  
Keena: Shakira is god! I've been a fan for years. I wish I could shake my ass like her  
  
ronda: *sings* whenever,whereever.....uh...SO FUCK YOUR RULES MAN!!  
  
ronda: underneath your clothes  
  
Keena: lmao  
  
ronda: :-D  
  
Keena: Ojos asi.... ONE OF A KIND!! lol  
  
ronda : lol  
  
ronda: *sigh* it's over  
  
Keena: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ronda : you still listening to it?  
  
Keena: *sniff* no  
  
ronda: my ears were hurting from the headphones,lol  
  
ronda : it's 4:02!!  
  
Keena: yesh it is  
  
ronda : *dances around*  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda: *twitches, eyes the Cd player*  
  
ronda: keena,you have to help me resist playing benoit's song!  
  
Keena: If you do it, you'll wear out the CD, and then you can never listen to it again!!  
  
ronda: *ish scared straight* ok, i'll let it rest!!  
  
Keena: lol good  
  
ronda : *moves CD player away*  
  
Keena: *takes the CD player*  
  
ronda: *passes out*  
  
Keena: lol *fans Ronda* Wake up lazy ass!  
  
ronda : *wakes up* benoit! where's the CD player???  
  
Keena: I have it.  
  
ronda : *gasp* gimme!! benoit!!  
  
Keena: No! If i do, then you'll wear out the CD!!  
  
ronda : *cries*  
  
Keena: Aww, don't cry, you know I can't stand it when people cry!  
  
ronda : benoit makes me feel better!!  
  
Keena: but, the CD!!  
  
ronda: *bottom lip quivers*  
  
Keena: Stop that  
  
ronda: *shocks you*  
  
Keena: *falls to the ground, all burnt and electricuted*  
  
ronda : *searches for the CD player* BENOIT!!!  
  
Keena: *still unconcious*  
  
ronda : *stops to poke keena with a stick*  
  
Keena: *still out of it*  
  
ronda: *laughs maniacally*  
  
ronda: *smacks keena to wake her up*  
  
Keena: *wakes up* What the...  
  
ronda : WHERE'S BENOIT??  
  
Keena: Who?  
  
ronda: the CD player with benoit in it!!  
  
Keena: eh? I dunno what you're talking about  
  
ronda: yes you do!! where's benoit!! you're keeping him from me!  
  
Keena: No I'm not!!  
  
ronda: *cries* yes you ARE!  
  
Keena: no i'm not!!  
  
ronda: you prolly burned it!  
  
Keena: nuh uh! You fried it! and melted it!!  
  
ronda: nuh-uh!!  
  
ronda : i'd never do that to benoit!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!  
  
ronda : nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!  
  
ronda : nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!!  
  
ronda: nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!!!!  
  
ronda: nuh-uh!!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!!!!  
  
ronda : nuh-uh!!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!  
  
ronda: nuh-uh!!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!  
  
ronda : nuh-uh!  
  
ronda: *side note* this is the best conversation EVER*  
  
Keena: yuh huh  
  
ronda : nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: *nods* yesh! it's so deep!  
  
Keena: yuh huh  
  
ronda: nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!!  
  
ronda: nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!  
  
ronda : nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!!  
  
ronda: nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!!  
  
ronda: nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!!  
  
ronda: nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: yuh huh  
  
ronda: nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: yuh huh  
  
ronda : nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: yuh huh  
  
ronda: nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!  
  
ronda : nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!!  
  
ronda : nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!  
  
ronda : nuh-uh!!  
  
*sidenote* are you gonna change it to "destiny: behind the scenes"?  
  
Keena: yesh!  
  
Keena: i am  
  
Keena: thanks for reminding me  
  
Keena: yuh huh!  
  
ronda : no problem  
  
ronda: nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!  
  
ronda : nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!  
  
ronda : nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!  
  
ronda: nuh-uh!  
  
Keena: yuh huh!  
  
ronda: nuh-uh!  
  
ronda: *sidenote*ack! it's 5:06!  
  
Keena: When did that happen??  
  
ronda: somewhere between "yuh huh" and "nuh-uh"  
  
Keena: ahh... what are we arguing about anyway?  
  
ronda : the fact that you have my CD player with benoit's song and you won't give it back!  
  
Keena: ah yes, I don't have it!!!  
  
ronda : you do!  
  
Keena: No i don't!  
  
ronda : you do!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : *sidenote* for the behind the scenes fic,do i have to capatilize??  
  
Keena: only if theres yelling  
  
ronda : *breathes huge sigh of relief* as you can tell from my other stories,i hate capatilizing  
  
ronda : oh,anyways...do too!  
  
Keena: do no!  
  
Keena: *not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: do not!  
  
ronda : do too!  
  
Keena: Keena's going to sleep  
  
Keena: Bye!  
  
ronda : *sidenote* i almost wrote 'doo'  
  
Keena: lol  
  
ronda: night night! 


End file.
